hscboardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chemistry : Most Important Questions
Solid State # Distinguish between Crystalline and Amorphous Solids . # Give the Classification of Solids . # Derive packing efficiency of : a) Simple Cubic b) Body Centered Cubic c) Face centered Cubic Cell # Explain : a) Point Defect b) Interstitial Defect c) Impurity Defect # Explain : a) Schottky Defect b) Frenkel Defect # Explain Band Theory on the basis of Molecular Orbital Theory . # Explain Bravais Lattices # Write Short Note on Semiconductors . # Explain : a) Diamagnetism b) Paramagnetism c) Ferromagnetism Solutions and Colligative Properties # State and explain : a) Henry Law b) Raoult's Law c) Van't Hoff General Soluton # Write a short Note on Colligative Properties . # Halogn Derivativs of Alkanes and Haloarenes # Differentiate between SN1 and SN2 mechanism . # Give the R-S Configuration of Lactic Acid # Discuss Nucleophilic & Electrophilic Substitution in Haloarenes # Write the Structure of DDT . What is it's effect on environment . # Explain Finkelstein & Swarts Reaction # Explain Markownikoff & Saytzeff's Rules # Write Short Note on Sandmeyers Reaction Alcohols , Phenols and Ethers # Explain preparation of Alcohols from Grignard Reagent # What is Hydroboration - Oxidation Reaction ? # Explain properties of Alcohols based on Intermolecular hydrogen bonding . # Write Short Note on Oxidation of primary , scondary and Tertiary Alcohols . # Write Short Note on Dow Process . # What is Raschig Method ? # What is the Commercial Method of Preparation of Phenols ? (From Cumene) # Explain : Acidity of Phenols # Explain : Kolbe's Reaction # Write a short note on Riemer - Tiemann Reaction # What is the distinguishing test between alcohols & phenols ? # What is Metamerism ? # Write Short Note on Williamson's Synthesis . # Explain limitations of the three methods of prepartions of Ethers . # What is the action of cold and hot HI on ethers ? Explain . # Write Short Note on Crown Ethers Aldhydes , Ketones and Carboxylic Acids # Explain the structure of Carbonyl Functional Group . # What is Dry Distillation of Calcium Salts ? # Explain Etard Reaction # What is Gatterman - Koch Formylation ? # Explain Rosenmund Reaction # How to obtain Ketones from dialkylcadmium ? # What is the action of Alcohol on Aldehydes and Ketones ? # Prepare Cyclic Ketal # What happens on addition of Ammonia to a) Formaldehyde b) Acetaldehyde c) Acetone ? # What is Clemmensen Reduction ? # What is Wolf-Kishner Reduction ? # What is the action of the following on Carbonyl Group : a) Amines b)Oximes c) Hydrazine d) Semicarbazide.? # Explain Reducing property of Aldehydes on the basis of Fehling Solution , Tollen's Reagent and Schiff Reagent . # Give Haloform Reaction with Examples . # Explain Aldol Condensation . # Explain Cannizzaro Reaction # Prepare Carboxylic Acid from dry ice . # Explain Acidic properties of Carboxylic Acids . # Explain effect of Substituent on Acidity of Carboxylic Acid . # What is Hell-Vohlard-Zelinsky Reaction ? Compounds containing Nitrogen # Write Short Note on Nef Carbonyl Synthesis . # Short Note : Ammonolysis # Write Short Note on Gabriel phthalimide Synthesis # Short Note : Hoffmann Bromamide Degradation # Explain Basic Nature of Amines . # What is the action of Nitrous Acid on primary , secondary and tertiary amines ? # Explain Hoffmann's Exhaustive Alkylation . # Explain Hoffmann Elimination . # What is Hoffmann's Carbylamine Test ? # What is Hinsberg's Test ? # Prepare diazonium salt from Aniline . # What is Gattermann Reation ? # Explain : Balz-Schiemann Reaction Biomolecules # What are Carbohydrates ? # What are reducing and non reducing sugars ? # What are the 2 methods of preparation of Glucose ? # What is the action of HNO3 and Bromine Water on Glucose ? # Explain : Cyclic Structure of Glucose . # Explain Cyclic Structure of Fructose . # What are proteins ? # What is Zwitter Ion ? # Giv the classification of Amino Acids # Distinguish between SImple and COmplex Lipids . # What are Nucleic Acids ? Give structures of Ribose and seoxyribose Category:Chemistry Revision